Life After Breaking Dawn
by SoNoTORIouslyMe
Summary: Bree says read this story. So read it. Or she'll turn into the hulk. Rated T because I'm crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys.**

**I know, I know, I'm horrible. I start a story and never finish it. But this one, I have no choice to finish. Why, you ask? Because Luka, Bree, Karin, and Rachel will kill me if I do not finish it. Especially Bree. She will eat my flesh. So, review, if you want to keep your flesh. You do not wanna know what she does to you .**

**Think you,**

**Tori.**

Chapter One: Prologue.

In the middle of a airport in Port Angels, Washington, stood two girls. Obviously sisters, whereas they both had deeply tanned skin, model bodies, and dark brown eyes. One stood just a little taller than the other, had a green carry on bag laying lazily on her shoulder, and seemed to be the eldest of the two. The other was slightly smaller, but by half an inch maybe. Her hair was in pigtails, while her sisters was hanging freely in dark brown waves to her waist.

"Luka," The youngest one whispered, crossing her arms, "he isn't coming." Luka huffed. How many times has she heard this since they had boarded the plane?

"If he wasn't planning on coming, then why would he have invited us in the first place?" Luka shot back, ignoring Karin's sigh of annoyance. Luka herself nearly began to give up, for they had been here for over an hour waiting for there long-lost brother to pick them up, but so far, no show.

"To be an as-" Karin started, but was interrupted by a man picking up their luggage and walking away. Luka and Karin glanced at each other, before running after the man at top speed, all the while yelling. Finally, Luka being the faster of the two, caught the man and pinned him roughly to the ground, growling.

"WHO ARE YOU!" She shouted, staring into the eyes of the boy she'd seen in the picture her dad sent her a picture of. Luka gasped in realization and shot up off of him, tumbling backwards onto the pavement. "I'm sorry! You.. you must be Jacob?"

The boy grinned, standing up while nodding, "Luka, I'm guessing?" He put out a hand, which Luka grasped pulled herself up while smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, uhm.. I'm sorry about that. I thought you were some creepy stalker dude who was going to permanently kill our luggage." Karin decided to make herself known at this time, smiling at Jacob Black and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Luka rolled her eyes, he could be a vampire and Karin would just walk up hug him like they'd known each other for years.

"I'm Karin!" She giggled, in a much better mood than she was 5 minutes ago, probably happy that they were no longer stranded. He nodded to her and motioned for them to get into the truck, which Karin whispered to Luka was a Rabbit. Luka nodded her head and smiled like she knew exactly what that meant and jumped into the backseat while Jake and Karin climbed into the front.

The ride to La Push was quiet, besides Karin's loud iPod blaring Hey Soul Sister by Train. There was little small talk which consisted of Jacob asking Luka questions such as, "How old are you?" and "What's your favorite color?" She learned that he was 17, currently going to La Push High but skipping most days (Luka scowled at that), and that he had a best friend whom he considered his sister named Renesmee, who preferred to be called Nessie.

She kept waiting for him to ask what they looked like as wolves, but the question ever came. But judging by the way he changed the subject when anything came to animals, she guessed he didn't know just quite yet that Karin and Luka phased. She kept quiet, thinking Billy may have something planned. She hasn't grown accustomed to calling him dad yet. It just didn't feel right. Luka and Karin never had a dad in there life, so getting a surprise phone call on the day of their mothers death, telling them they're father wanted them to live with him in La Push, was a little un-nerving.

What is he's some weirdo? Luka suddenly thought nervously as they pulled up to a small house. What if he hates me and Karin? What if my hairs a mess? Ohmigosh, I haven't thought of th-

"Comin' Lukey?" Karin's voice shot Luka out of her thoughts. The other two were already out and waiting for her. She mumbled an apology, climbing out of the truck and peering at the house.

Billy wasn't kidding when he told the Social Worker it was a small house. It couldn't have more than 3 bedrooms in it, and the red paint was chipped all around it. But, even though Luka felt crazy about this later, it felt like.. home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quote of the day: **

"**I'm about to throw this lapot out the window ." -Luka Marie Black.**

**Chapter Two: Meet Billy, Rachel, and Paul.**

Walking up to the door bravely, Luka raised her hand to knock but Karin walked up beside her and just pushed open to door, stepping in. Luka sighed, so much for being polite. Jacob, on the other hand, looked at Luka's hand (that was still raised to knock) like it was foreign to him.

"We don't knock around here." He stated and walked through the door. "Well damn", Luka thought, walking in, "nice time to mention it, Jakers."

"Hey Luka!" Karin called from what looked like a kitchen. Inside it, Luka visibly noticed were loud noises. Curiosity killed the cat, but Luka wasn't a cat**. ( AUTHORS NOTE : Though being a cat would be much cooler than a dog.. XD Inside joke.) **Stepping into the kitchen was like stepping into a modeling agency. There was at least ten men; all shirtless, all RIPPED, and all staring at one of the smaller guys in the corner, who was staring at Luka like a fish. His mouth opened, eyes wide, hamburger discarded on the floor.. Luka thought this was very creepy, until she lifted her eyes from the poor, unfortunate burger on the floor, onto the chocolate orbs that now held her to this earth.

"Oooh," one of the larger boys laughed, pointed at the mysterious, gorgeous man Luka still couldn't pull her eyes from, "Seth imprinted on Luka, boys!" Another man walked around the room and knocked him up side the head, "No shit, Sherlock. What's next? You'll see that your hair is black?" The room filled with chorus of laughter and the larger boy scowled.

"Shut it, Jared." He bared his teeth and Luka saw faint shaking, just like hers and Karin's before they phased. While the two boys were arguing, Luka's mind drifted.

_I wonder what Seth'll look like in his wolf form.._

"_Luka? Karin?" This voice caught her attention at once; it was softer than the other boys in the room, more.. lovable. Turning around, a man in a wheelchair wheeled himself into the light of the kitchen, and Luka knew at that moment, that this complete stranger, was her father. Not by the strong similarities between them, but by the way he stared at her and Karin just made her feel.. loved. Mentally, Luka smacked herself for sounding so much like a hopeless, teenage chick flick, but it was how she felt. Unexplainable._

"_DADDY!" Karin was already in his arms, hugging him so tight Luka swore she saw his skin go paler for a moment before he was, too, hugging her. Someone made a comment about it being a Annie moment, then she heard a bang, a crash, and then a frying pan come flying over and landing beside Luka's feet. Glancing up, she saw Jared beating a even huger guy than himself with a banana. _

"_STOP! PLEASE! For the love of doughnuts, STOP!" The boy squealed, trying to block the wrath of the banana. Jared raised to hit him again, when a girl grabbed him and the banana and chucked it across the room. Jared pouted at the girl before reaching over and pulling at her hair. The girls eyes, which were a sparkling red, flashed anger and stalked toward Jared, with the banana back in her hand within a second. Jared backed up, his eyes wide and fearful. _

"_NO! BREE!" he flew out the back door, 'Bree' close at his heels. Just then, Luka noticed the other people in the room. A man with blondish hair and a doctors coat on, by his side a small girl with reddish hair. Seth came up and took Luka's hand._

"_Alice saw that you may need my attention," The man said, glancing out the back door. He looked at Luka and Karin and said, "I am Carlisle Cullen, this is Renesmee, my granddaughter." Luka smiled at Renesmee, still a little uneasy around the vampires and grasped Seth's hand a little too tightly. He smiled reassuringly down at her, as two more vampires entered the room, laughing and holding hands. The girl glanced up at Luka and smiled a bit, whereas the boy just looked questionly at Carlisle._

"_Riley, Bree," he motioned to Luka and Karin, "this is the newest addition to the packs. Luka is in Jacob's, while Karin will remain in Sam's, due to short numbers on his side." Riley nodded stiffly at them both, while Luka soon saw a breeze of brown hair before her face in a matter of a second._

_Bree smiled brightly at her and jumped on her back, "Hi!" Luka looked at Seth for help, and saw that he was covering his mouth to hide his laughter. She glared at him, and took her attention back to the vampire laying lazily on her back._

"_Uhmm.. Bree?" She tried to grab the vampire who was now on her back, pretending to be a monkey and pick at Luka's fleas, making everyone laugh._

"_Yesss?" She smiled innocently, "Hold on, I gotta few I missed.."_

"_One, I do not have fleas! And two, can you please get off me?" Luka asked._

"_Why? Too much for you?" Bree asked, her grin widening. _

"_No.. You just stink."_

_Bree then clutched her heart and pretend to die._


End file.
